


Requiem

by Cyrokin



Series: Mira and Skeet [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Conversation, F/M, Kinda fluff, Mira POV, Oneshot, Skeet's death shook me up man, but it's sad fluff, dream - Freeform, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrokin/pseuds/Cyrokin
Summary: Digital is her new reality. If a digital clone can dream, are her dreams digital as well? And are the people she finds in her digital dreams just as real and alive as she is--- at least for the moment?
Relationships: Mira & Skeet, Mira/Skeet (The Hollow)
Series: Mira and Skeet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a short story that's been on my mind for a while. BOY that was a good season. Part of me wants a third season because it was so good and another part of me doesn't want a third season because how can they follow up on that? Eh, I asked the same question after season 1 but they pulled it off, didn't they?
> 
> So much of this season was shaped by Skeet's death. And while "Alchemy" (my official favorite episode of the series) was great justice for him, I feel like Mira needed some personal closure. Although this fic kinda turned weird at the very end because I'm a sucker for open endings. Hope it is acceptable anyway. :)

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was dreaming.

Red dress, ivory gloves, just like in the game--- but this mansion was not that crazy scientist's creepy chateau. She was supposed to be here with friends, but she stood on her own, outside the main ballroom, with a frown on her face and a heavy heart. Now was usually the moment when Adam would realize she was missing and come to find her--- to offer his condolences. But he didn't show up, and she didn't really want him to. There was a sadness in her soul and in the atmosphere, despite the happy music.

She wanted to be alone, but she was _missing_ someone all the same. Someone who meant a lot to her.

Mira began to stroll down the hallway of this grand mansion. Bright, glimmering golden chandeliers hung from the high arched ceiling. Tall windows cast silvery moonlit strips across the deep crimson carpet. The place was _beautiful_ \--- yet aside from the bustling ballroom, it was so, so _empty_. A perfect place to angst where no-one could bother her. No Adam talking her into feeling better, and no Kai attempting to make her laugh. As appreciated as their efforts usually were, she wanted none of it. And Reeve? Reeve knew he was no good at comfort. As for Skeet...

...

A shift of the light and the sound of a door opening down the hall alerted Mira to a presence. "Hello?" she called. She quickened her pace, heart thumping in her chest. "Who's there?" No response. Mira kept walking. She saw the open door near the end of the hall and jogged toward it, unsure of what she'd find. But her cautious curiosity melted away when she peeked through the parted glass doors.

A familiar tall figure stood on the balcony, still in that ragged old beanie despite the formal attire he wore. Mira burst into a delighted chuckle. "Skeet!"

Skeet turned around and pretended to look dumbfounded, but by the look in his eyes, Mira could tell he had _somehow_ been expecting her. He smiled--- _once again_ \--- that lopsided, goofy smile he always saved just for her. "Hey, Meerkat."

Mira didn't have the heart to cringe at his use of that horrible nickname tonight. Instead, she ran out onto the balcony and threw her arms around her oldest friend's neck. _Can't let go_. Skeet pulled her closer with a surprised bark of laughter. "What's _that_ for?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be _dead!_ "

"Oh! Yeah, well... I'm here now. It's good to see you, Mira."

"You too." Mira let out a long sigh, allowing herself to get lost in the warmth of his comforting embrace. _Just one more time_. She'd expected to shed a tear, but she didn't. She was just glad to see his face again. Hear his voice. _Did she always miss him this much?_ "You have no idea."

"We're together now, though," said Skeet. They parted at last. "So. How've you been doing?"

"Well enough," said Mira. "You know. Digital world... digital family... digital _me_." And apparently, digital dreams. How was that even possible? "All things considered... I'm pretty good."

"Good." Skeet scratched the back of his neck, smiling softly. Then he laughed. "I hope you don't miss me _too_ much."

Mira sighed, again feeling a tendril of sadness wrap around her heart. "More than I'd thought." She folded her arms. She leaned over the balcony railing and gazed out into the garden. The leaves on the trees shimmered brightly in the moonlight, as vivid as any reality. She shook her head. "I've been trying not to think about it, but... it's... kind of hard, you know? I mean... I lost my oldest friend. Now I can't keep an eye on you. I mean, real-world Mira's probably keeping an eye on you, whatever she's up to now, but..."

To Mira's (slight) irritation, Skeet belted a boisterous chuckle. "You know what, Meer? You worry too much."

Mira snorted softly. "So what if I do? You got yourself killed; I have _every reason_ to worry about you right now, out in the real world, doing who-knows-what."

"That's not _your_ problem. It's _real-world_ you's problem."

Mira knew dream-Skeet was right.

"What's the point in worryin' about things you can't change?"

Mira continued to stare out into the garden as a quiet breeze gently rustled the leaves on the trees. Her lip twitched upward for a brief moment. For a figment of her imagination, he sure was convincing. "I know. It's pointless." She sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "You know what, Skeet? I _really_ miss you. I wish you were still around so I could talk to _you_ instead of... well, I'm basically talking to myself right now." She laughed. _Silly Mira_.

"Hey." Skeet set his large hand on Mira's slender shoulder. She glanced aside to see him with that laid-back smile on his face, free of any worry or care. That look in his soft blue eyes alone melted Mira's anxieties, but the smile... that set her at full peace. That was a look that could convince her to go along with his most harebrained ideas back when they were kids.

He had her full attention.

"Everyone in this place is a bunch of memories, right? So who's sayin' you're _not_ talking to me?"

Mira's heart skipped a beat. _That_ harebrained idea was ridiculous... yet it somehow made sense. _Dream logic?_ Maybe. But now a dangerous question formed on her lips: "...Am I?"

Skeet chuckled, backing off a few steps. "Maybe. We're both computer code. So why _couldn't_ I be real?" He leaned back on the railing, still with that chilled smile--- this time with a teasing edge. "Maybe I'm as real as I am in your memories." Mira cracked another smile.

But that's when she became aware of the plush comforter and fluffy pillows. And just like that, her companion was gone. The mansion and the balcony faded into the lights and beads hanging above her bed. The sweet comfort and moment of hope faded into a bittersweet sadness. Skeet wasn't here. He couldn't be here. That entire conversation had occurred only in her mind.

But what if he was right? Were the people in her _digital dreams_ just as real as the people in her _digital life?_ It sounded crazy. It _had_ to be impossible. Right?

To be completely honest with herself... Mira didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how well I liked this one until I finally found my feet with it. But I needed this; I find the idea of Mira and Skeet's friendship to be quite endearing. Also may have accidentally hopped aboard the Skeira ship. Woops. XD I don't care. I like these two together. They complement each other. I'm not at all confident in my ability to write chemistry but, well... no better time to try than in a moment of inspiration, eh?
> 
> I started on this one four days BEFORE I wrote "Meminisse Te" so it's chronologically first. But not necessarily connected to that fic. Just conceived and started on first. Hope you like the cover art; I spent many hours on it. ((UPDATE: I had to remove the cover I created; I'm not sure why but the thing ceased to appear after a time. I'll leave a link to the art in the comments.))
> 
> -Cy


End file.
